Demigods of Ragnarok
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: This is a heart warming and interesting story about two demigods that meet each other by fate, and when ragnrok comes they'll find themselves pushed to the extreme to save their lives and play an important role in the rebirth of the world.
1. Snake

A snake slithered threw an alleyway, the only hint it was there being the small glint from its black skin, as it reflected the small bits of light that filtered in from the streets. The snake stopped for a moment at a door, picking its head up to look around, before slipping through the mail slot of a small home.

Once inside the house it slowly changed, growing bigger and seeming to go into convulsions as it body split to form limbs, the scales seeming to retract soon leaving in the place of a snake a young women that seemed no older then 25, but face showed signs of worry and stress making her seem years older. She stood up smoothing out her red shirt and black shorts, walking over to a mirror as she proceeded to smooth out her black hair, which showed the slightest hint of red. Her mouth started to shows traces of a smile as she twirled the lines of worry seeming to melt away, giving her the happy youthful look a girl of her age should have.

She walked off deeper into the house, but didn't get far before there was a knock on the door. She stopped and looked back, backing away a bit and was about to scramble for the phone when the door crashed open, falling on the ground with the sound of creaking metal and splintering wood, and at that point all she had time to do was scream.


	2. Attor

I pushed through the small crowd that had gathered nearby to see what was going on, and crossed the police tape line, running into the small home, nearly losing my breakfast as I stared down at her body. It was completely unmarked, but her head had been crushed and split open by what was probably just from pure strength and a blunt object, the small puddle of blood that must have formed dried all over the floor and her body already starting to chip and crack off.

"Sir, are you an idiot? What are you doing here, can you not read the tape says 'do not cross'," a female police officer said putting her hand on her hips, she had blond hair that was bobbed and pulled back giving her a look of authority.

"This is my sister," I growled looking at her with serpent like eyes, which made her jump. Authority or not, I wasn't going to deal with any attitude, at least not today.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she nearly had to tear the words out of her mouth.

"What happened to her?" I asked after a few deep breaths, forcing my eyes to return to normal.

"Well were not quite sure. She just looks as if someone hit her head in with a brick, but it was a complete one shot attack," she said kneeling down beside the body, pointing out the focal point of the attack with her gloved hand, making sure not to disturb the body.

"Could you kill someone with one hit?" I asked, surprised her head could be so busted by a brick.

"Of course but for an attack like this, it'd have to be someone really strong and with a sledge hammer, but we've already analyzed the focal point and it's too small to be one. Maybe a smaller hammer with the same shape, but nothing bigger, I still don't know how it would cause so much damage in one hit though," she explained, my hands clenching into fists at my side. She didn't know, but I did.

We were unmentionables; we tried to hide amongst human society so they wouldn't find us. We were the children of monsters, and we had enemies just like our parents, and as a result we couldn't live with them or anybody precious to us for fear they may be targeted as well. Most importantly though, we couldn't show what we truly were, because humans wouldn't accept it, and it would give ourselves away. Then worst of all, no matter how hard we tried we were expendable, our parents were out starting a war, while we were already dying for it. I looked back at my sister's body; I wanted to talk to someone if for nothing else, but just to keep from crying. Both of us grew up knowing one of us would end up dying, if not both, maybe I was just a little more careful, or maybe my sister was just a little more noticeable.

A few tears fell, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. I wish I had another sibling here to talk to, that would cry with me, but unlike our aunt and uncle our dad didn't have many children, and the ones he did were spread out, only a couple in every continent, if even that much. I wish I could at least talk to a cousin, but they were in hiding too, and if I did happen to find one, why would they care? The person that killed my sister wasn't the same person hunting them. They had their own problems and enemies to deal with, and didn't need me bringing my problems into their lives.

"Sir," the police women whispered, making me look at her trying to keep the hurt look out of my eyes. "We need to examine the crime scene you'll have to leave," she said gently putting a hand on my shoulder, afraid she'd set me off again like earlier.

"Ok, but can you please call me and tell me when I can retrieve my sister's body?" I asked while she quickly pulled out a notepad.

"Sure, what's your name and number?"

"My names Attor Chua, my sister is Belinda Chua," I said quickly giving her my number before she shooed me away, as I headed to the park nearby. I had a few hours before work, and I really just needed to walk and feel the chill of the fall air to help clear my mind.

***Please Review, also does anyone want to take a guess at who murdered his sister, or who is dad is?**


	3. Apples

Chapter 3

Thump, thump, thump. I heard a soft series of thumps from behind me, as I sat on a park bench enjoying the crisp September air. After a few more thumps I turned around to see apples falling out of a tree nearby, and being curious I got up and went over to see what was going on. Once I was only a few feet away I noticed a young woman, no more than at least 20 years old, wearing a short green sun dress, with long blond hair pulled back in a French braid, trying to reach for some apples on the higher branches.

"Ma'am are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask making her look down at me, moving a few strands of her pale blond hair out of her face as she looked a little confused, but then smiled.

"I'm good, just trying to get some apples, but all the good ones are at the top," she explained which I didn't quite get, but I soon noticed a basket on the ground, which she was trying to softly throw the apples into, then frowned when they didn't make it and got bruised. I picked it up; it was very odd and looked old yet in pristine condition, as if it was weaved by hand. Then I looked up to see her holding her hands out for the basket, so I gave it to her

"Yours?" I simply asked while she nodded, and went back to picking apples. I found myself just standing there watching her as she picked each apple, thoroughly examining it before putting it in her basket, and they way she gently moved while reaching for higher branches, so she could keep her balance when she was standing on one of them.

At least 20 minutes had to of passed before she handed the basket down to me and hopped out of the tree, taking the basket back.

"Thank you for your help, my name is Julia by the way," she said, tucking those few strands that kept falling in front of her face back behind her ear.

"It was no problem, my names Attor," I said putting my hands in my pocket when it become obvious we weren't going to shake or anything.

"Hehe, Attor that's a funny name. Why don't you come to my house so I can properly thank you, I was going to use these to make some fresh homemade apple pie," she offered, which sounded really tempting, my mouth salivating at the idea of fresh pie, but then she gazed up at me with bright blue eyes filled with innocence. It was instantly obvious this girl wasn't one who got cheated or hurt, and had obviously never personally experienced death or war. Even though that offer was so tempting I knew I would end up dragging her into my problems, and then she may even be targeted.

"No, I must get to work," I said starting to depart, but she quickly set the basket down and grabbed my hand. Pulling a pen out and scribbling something down before clutching my hand in between hers.

"Please come visit, I would enjoy the company," she said with a smile, before letting go and grabbing her basket and walking away. Once I couldn't see her I looked down to see an address written on my hand and decided one day I may just take her up on that offer, and with that thought I glanced at my watch and headed toward my office.


	4. Idunn

Chapter 4

"Okay folks I hope you've liked one of the houses I've shown you," I said, leading a young couple back to their car as they drove off back towards the city. I sighed, it's been over a week since my sister was murdered, but I couldn't shake the feelings and tension that something worse was still to come. I straightened my back and tried to push that thought away, taking a deep breath of air. I always loved this part of town, it was right on the outskirts and the houses were big and spaced apart, allowing plenty of room for big front yards with trees and plants. I walked down the driveway to the sidewalk, heading back towards town. I've always preferred walking, so I never even thought of buying a car, and luckily everything within the town was within walking distance.

"Attor! Attor! I just knew you would visit!" I heard someone yell, turning to see Julia jogging up from a neighboring house, wearing a golden sun dress even in the cool weather, with a sun hat and gardening gloves.

"Oh, well actually I'm a real estate agent. I just finished showing a nearby house and was heading back," I said slipping my hands into my pockets.

"Oh. Well can't you visit? I have a fresh apple pie cooling," she asked as I looked at my watch. I just got off work, I could lie and say I wasn't, but confronted like this, while she stared at me with those innocent blue eyes, I couldn't help but agree.

The moment I gave her a small nod of agreement, she wrapped her slim fingers around my wrist leading me to her house. As we got closer I could tell the grass was still lush green, and a wide array of flowers all different colors grew everywhere, as if someone had filled balloons with paint and threw them on her lawn in a beautiful artistic manner. Also even though all the leaves on her tree had changed, not a single leaf had seemed to of fallen. Her house was also simple yet elegant; it was a one story with a wraparound porch, painted completely light blue with a white trim, the few chairs and table she had set out front on the porch were as vibrant and colorful as the dozens of flowers in her yard. She pushed open a screen door and led me through the living room to a huge kitchen, with an attached dining room. All of her appliances looked sleek and new, but none of that silver and chrome stuff, with bright granite counter tops made of an array of gold's, blue's, and silver's, making you wonder how she got granite that color. Her dining set was simple with just a table and four chairs. A royal blue tablecloth with white lace over it was covering the table, pulling together the still elaborate and bright array of colors, but even with all this you could tell it was set up for company, never family, showing that she lived alone.

I looked around for the pie she said was cooling, and spotted it sitting on the window sill. She was actually cooling it on the window sill. Not a single animal or bug nearing it, but still she was cooling it there as it we were still in the 50's, this girl really was sheltered.

"Come on," she said once she thought I was done looking around, as she opened a sliding glass door, going through an enclosed part of the porch to the backyard, which was raised a couple feet off the ground. I sat down on a bright red lawn chair, watching her tend to her flower beds, weeding and planting, my eyes wandering to a tree.

Now something so simple wouldn't usually catch someone's eye, but just like the pie's she made this was an apple tree. Not a single leaf had changed or even started to fade in color, the limbs leaning down heavy-laden with fruit. The apples hanging from the branches were gold. Now I don't mean they were those golden delicious yellow apples, these apples looked as if they were actually 24 karat gold. My first thought after seeing these fruits was that Julia must be a child of Idunn, the goddess of spring that grew and guarded the apples immortality. I automatically stepped off the patio, walking over to the tree to get a closer look. Staring at these fruits that were so precious to the gods, I remembered that without these they would die, before Julia wandered over to my side.

*Hey please leave some reviews, I'd like some feedback, I know it's a little boring right now but give it a few chapters it'll start to speed up. You got to remember Ragnarok started with 3 years of nothing but winter.


	5. Mόði and Magni

Chapter 5

"I see your admiring my apple tree," she said making me look at her. "Some of my best work, a kind lady gave me one of these very apples and I couldn't bring myself to just eat it knowing there was only one, so I planted and very soon I had all the apples I could eat. I couldn't believe how fast it grew, it was so much faster than a normal tree, and it grows year round," she said proudly staring up at the tree with admiration, while I stared at her in awe. I really could start to see now she resembled Idunn, the braided blond hair, the blue eyes that in just the right light had the same shade of gray Idunn's has, the innocence she seems to possess, her love for apples, flowers, and anything plant like, and just the fact she was able to grow such a remarkable tree and that everything plant seemed to flourish around her, she had to be a daughter of the goddess of springtime. Before I had more time to think about that subject I was unable to resist the apples any longer and grabbed one, quickly biting into it.

It tasted amazing, and suddenly I felt a surge of power and energy. My old vitality I had as a teen returning, while the little aches and pains I've seemed to gain just disappeared, but if I looked any younger Julia didn't let on but my curiosity wasn't yet satisfied. I had one last question which I knew from my sister most women would never answer

"Julia how old are you?" I quickly asked, silently hoping she wouldn't slap me like one of my past girlfriends.

"42," she answered as if it was no big deal, not even taking her eyes off the tree for a moment, and I could've sworn I jumped a bit in surprise. Here was this beautiful young looking women and she was actually middle age. If I wasn't sure before I was now, these were the apples the myths speak of, and Julia had to be Idunn's daughter to grow them, and as if this revelation was a big deal I heard a little ding making me look around confused. I could've sworn stuff like that only happened in cartoons.

"The pie's done cooling," she announced going inside, allowing me to just follow her mentally slapping myself for thinking my brain made a little ding sound.

She got both of us seated with some of her still warm apple pie, and even a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top, but just as we were about to eat the doorbell rang and she ran off to answer it. I could barely hear what was going on between the soft voice of Julia and the deep rumbling of who was at the door, but she soon returned flanked by two huge bears of men. Each had to be at least 7 feet and barely made it through the doorway separately, their blond hair and blue eyes not befitting of two men this size, even their shirts bulged with their all too big muscles they had as if they'd been on steroids their whole life. Then the distinct smell of o-zone and heat hit me, the smell of Thor. So now I knew who their parent was, and by the look they were giving me they could tell me father was Jormungandr, the Midgard serpent that encircles the world. They looked at me with obvious distaste, but made no move to attack as if I wasn't worth the energy it would take, which compared to them, I had to admit I don't think I was.

"Lady Julia this snake bothering you?" asked the bigger of the two, trying to puff out his chest more if possible, obviously thinking he was showing off to Julia, but she didn't seem to notice closing the refrigerator door holding another apple pie, quickly checking around her feet.

"Snake?" she questioned, then looked up noticing one of them was still glaring at me. "Oh you mean Attor, of course not he's my friend," she said handing them the apple pie. "Attor this is Mόði and Magni, Mόði Magni this is my friend Attor," she said before disappearing into her backyard, and during those few seconds we just glared at each other.

Now I knew who they were, Mόði and Magni were children of Thor and the giant Jámsaxa. Though no one's quite sure that's Móði's mother, but Thor's children and my father's always had automatic hatred for each other since our dad's were mortal enemies. It was even foretold that during Ragnarok, the end of the world, they would destroy each other.


	6. Mom?

Chapter 6

Luckily Julia was back quickly with a basket of her golden apples.

"Here the apples your dad requested," she said relinquishing the basket to them, which made my eyes widen slightly. Why would their dad send them to get apples from her? He got all his apples from Idunn.

"Also when will that nice women of what's her name, Idunn, when will she be able to grow her apples again?" Julia asked staring up at the two men. She really didn't know a thing about Norse mythology, since she was in the presence of two immortals and seemed to think and treat them as regular mortals.

"Don't know, Frigg said something about a bad winter it must of scared her a bit because she's storing," Magni, the bigger of the two, said in a sort of chopped up English. A French accent obviously hinted in his voice, which was quite funny coming from a man his size, but I didn't dare laugh in front of him.

Julia broke the silence with a sigh, "Well ok them but please tell him to eat them sparingly, they're my apples and I rather keep most of them," she said crossing her arms, giving a cute childlike pout.

"Of course Ms. McIntosh," they both muttered before leaving, and the moment I heard the door close I started laughing.

"McIntosh!" I nearly yelled out, still laughing.

"What?" Julia asked, truly astonished by my reaction.

"Sorry it's just you love apples and your last name is that of an apple," I said trying to quiet my fit of laughter, Julia giving me and exasperated sigh before walking away to the backyard. I decided I shouldn't let all my pie go to waste so I took a quick bite, which by the way tasted amazing, and followed her.

"Julia I'm sorry," I pleaded a bit as she sat down, propping herself up against the tree, which barely held any apples now.

"No, no I'm sorry. For some reason when those two are around I always feel a little stronger, but a little more temperamental," she explained, reminding me that Mόði was known as the personification of anger and Magni was known as the personification of Strength. Their names literally meant "Angry" and "Strong."

"Its okay," I assured her, moving closer.

"Julia you mentioned a lady named Idunn earlier, do you know that's your mother?" I asked her as she started laughing.

"No she's not because I'm named after my mum, dad said she died when I was a baby," she pointed out looking down, showing that this subject hurt her, but I needed to show her that she really was a demigod, but still why would her father lie to her. Surely he knew how much danger Norse children are in.

"What does your name mean?" I asked, trying an indirect approach, to see if he really did lie.

"Youth," she answered in her best matter-of-fact voice, and it suddenly clicked in my brain.

"Julia your dad was lying about your mom being dead, but he did name you after your mom, Idunn means youth," I explained her head snapping up, but she said nothing.

"Do you know who Idunn is? She's actually quite well known," I asked, still probing for information while she looked down in thought.

"No," I knew this was probably how the conversation would turn out.

"She's the Norse goddess of springtime, that guard and grows the golden apples of immortality, the same ones growing on this tree," I said making her look up at the golden fruit.

"How do you know that these are those fruit and that I'm her daughter?" she asked, she really wasn't ready to let go of what she had grown up believing.

"Julia," I started kneeling down beside her, "look at yourself your over forty, but look like your fresh out of high school," said unable to help but run on finger down her cheek, which she flinched but didn't pull away. "Only a child of Idunn could grow such amazing fruit, also you look like her," I said gently, as if comforting a small child.

"I do?" she questioned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"My mum is beautiful?"

"Very," I assured her, watching her give me a small smile, but it quickly faded.

"What are you then?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"My dad's a Norse monster, a snake to be exact," I said watching all the trust and acceptance melt away from her face instantly.

"I knew it, you joking with me," she scoffed narrowing her eyes, starting to stand up.

"Wait Julia," I insisted, I had to prove it to her so I let myself change, my arms melding into my side, my legs melding together, black scales incasing my body as it thinned, until I was a black anaconda, just like my sister. I looked up at Julia her eyes widening with fright. I slowly slithered towards her making her press herself against the tree, closing her eyes tightly, so I quickly changed back putting my hands on either side of the tree, just in case she tried to run. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes, a relived expression crossing her face.

"Y-you weren't joking?" she whispered softly, a mix of confusion and fear in her voice, while I just nodded. "But if the apples cause immortality…" she said looking down then shot her head back up. "Mόði! Magni!" she yelled, remembering she just gave them some.

"They're children of Thor, they need them to survive," I explained, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately, watching her eyes widen, smiling nervously before fainting, which luckily I caught her.

"This must have been too much for her to handle in one day," I whispered to myself, scooping her up into my arms and went inside her house to lay her down on the couch.


	7. Sköll

Chapter 7

Nearly a week has passed and Julia hasn't contacted me. I just finished showing the house next to hers again, and looked over at her wearing jeans and a sweater, working on her garden that was still blooming rapidly even with the impending winter. I was about to start walking back home when she spoke.

"I hope you got enough Lord Loki," she said sweetly making me quickly turn to see a tall lean man standing on her porch, with neck length black hair that did little corkscrews at the tips, one little cowlick at the very top of his head, which Julia proceeded to walk over to him and try to flatten, but after a few tries to no avail just laughed.

"Oh well it looks cute on you," she giggled, a slight smile crossing Loki's face. He was enjoying her attention! I had to hold myself back as anger nearly boiled over. I wanted to attack the trickster god, but he was family. I couldn't afford to make any more enemies, especially with my kin.

"So you'll tell my mom I said hi and wish to meet her," Julia asked looking up at him with admiration while he gathered up a bulging bag, probably filled with apples.

"Of course little one if you need me to do anything else please just ask. I'm sure we can work out some deal," Loki said his green eyes flashing red for a moment, but this didn't seem to set Julia off. She just nodded Loki walking away, disappearing when he reached the sidewalk as he was out of the range of the presence us demigods let off, that allows us to see mystical beings. I looked back at Julia who met my eyes with a pained look, before heading back into her house.

I kept walking back towards town, stopping when I felt a distinct brush of air. I looked up as the sun was blocked out, everyone stopping to look at the solar eclipse, but I knew I was seeing something different. There was a giant white wolf with blazing blue eyes, a faint light coming from its mouth where the sun was trapped. It looked at me with those glowing eyes, the faint trace of sapphire blue marks tracing their way from the corners on his eyes in intricate patterns. We looked at each other for a couple seconds before he started to make some jerky movements, as if having an invisible tug-of-war game. The strength of the opponent so evenly matched a normal human couldn't have noticed the slight movements, but then the sun broke out of his mouth, continuing its path across the sky. While the wolf as if hit tumbled towards earth, but before he could hit the ground he caught himself standing on air, and shaking himself off. He gave me a sharp look and barked, though no one else could hear him, and inside my head I heard a deep rough voice say, "Soon."

I gave a small nod and he shot back into the sky, going after the sun again.

I started to walk back home muttering, "Maybe soon, but not yet Sköll."

*Please Review, it'll be getting more interesting now.


	8. Storm

Chapter 8

Weeks have passed as we were now well into December. I unfortunately sold the house near Julia's, so I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time, and I've found myself thinking of her. The way she smiled, how she was always tending to her garden which was already flawless, and how even when faced with immortals she's too innocent to realize the danger, and as I laid down for the night a new thought came to me. I wondered what it'd be like to lay down beside her, and have her curl up close to me for warmth and protection. That was a wonderful thought to fall asleep to, but as I laid there curled under the fake silk sheets, a storm covered the city, and with the first crack of thunder I was awake.

With my dad's enemy being Thor I have always had an irrational fear of thunder, so I find it impossible to sleep during storms, as if each blast of thunder was the storm god coming to kill his enemy's children. I sat there clutching my sheets tighter with each rumbling of thunder, no matter how small. Then I started to realize the thunder was quieter, but closer together. I listened closely, my hands flexing in time with the beats, my eyes snapping open when I realized it sounded like a heartbeat. I sat up and stared out the window watching the lightening flash, which for some reason never really scared me like thunder did. I watched the window carefully as it rattled and shook with the low frequency of the continuous thunder. I finally got up and looked out the window, just as a flash of lightening lit up the sky and earth showing a silhouette of a man both in the sky and on the ground, making me jump and fall back onto the floor. Clutching a hand over my heart, which threatened to burst right out of my rib cage.

A chill over took my body, snapping me back to my senses, scrambling to my feet. I ran to throw my jacket on, something was wrong I needed to get out of here, now. I quickly slipped my shoes on, but just as I was about to open my bedroom door I heard my front door crash open as a man chuckled. It wasn't anybody I knew, but the smell of Thor was still there, but from the faint trace of it, it was probably a demigod, like me.

"Come on little snaky, come out and play," a man mocked, his voice deep and sarcastic coming from the main part of my house, and all I could think was goodbye pride, as I snatched a book from my desk throwing my window open before I jumped out and ran. I kept running, not really caring where I was going, just anywhere but here.

The rain was pouring so hard I could barely make out what part of the city I was running threw. I was already soaked to the bone, my hair clinging to me face, my pajamas clinging to my body in an uncomfortable way. The bite of the December air making me hypothermic, as my teeth chattered and lung stung from the chill, but I kept running until I was sure I was far away and no one was following me. I slowed down to a stop, checking to make sure the book, though probably soaked as well, was still under my jacket. Then I looked around, the rain lighter now, but not by much. There was only one streetlight, but I instantly realized it, it was Julia's neighborhood.

"Why did I have to run here?" I asked myself, though I knew the answer. No matter how much I wanted to believe I was tough and could handle anything, I was scared. I was scared and I knew Julia was the only one that could make me happy and at ease again. So without another thought I trudged the rest of the way to her house, still out of breath from the couple mile run. I knew my face was red, but from lack of oxygen, heat, or cold was hard to tell. My breathing heavy, though the icy air still stung my throat and lungs. I walked up her porch and rested my forehead against her front door and knocked slowly but loudly, stepping back when the porch light flicked on.

*******If you would please review, I am very proud of these last 2 chapters and would enjoy some feedback.**


	9. Talk

Chapter 9

She opened the door soon after, wearing floral pajama pants and a hoodie. She said nothing, taking in my very wet and cold appearance. I knew I must have looked pitiful. My clothes completely soaked, stark white, shaking like a wet puppy, and clutching the book underneath my jacket tightly against my chest.

"Attor what's wrong?" she asked still staring, her eyes wide and confused.

"Please Julia just let me in," I said threw chattering teeth, meeting her eyes, letting all the fear and pain I collected over the years show. Watching the sadness and sympathy enter her eyes, the pure innocence she use to have just a couple months ago seemed completely gone, but a small spark still lurked in the depths of her eyes.

"Come in," she said stepping aside and closing the door behind me, before she opened the closet next to the door and pulled a heavy quilt out throwing it over me, and leading me to the living room, instructing me to sit on the couch then she disappeared into the kitchen. I found myself wishing she'd come back with a slice of warm apple pie and reassure me that everything was alright, like a mother would, like my mother use to.

After a few noises from the kitchen I heard a sharp whistle of a tea kettle, and she returned with two cups of tea. I'm not much of a tea person, but I still gulped most of it down, and held it tightly if for nothing more than the warmth. She took a spot in an arm chair, curling her feet beneath her, waiting for me to tell her what happened. I loved her for that, most girls would press and press, just angering me into not telling them, but she understood I would tell her when I was ready. So after another gulp of tea I started my story, telling her everything, what happened tonight, how I knew it was a Thor demigod, how my dad Jormungandr and Thor hate each other, I even told her all the details of my sister's death, and how I thought the same Thor demigod that was in my house tonight was probably the one that murdered my sister, while she just stared at me, giving me her full attention.

"You had a sister that was murdered?" Julia asked glancing up and down, not sure if she should meet me eyes or not while I nodded. "Why haven't you told the police if you think you may have a lead?" she asked making me smile slightly, there was the innocence.

"Julia, do you really think if I told the police a child of Thor smashed my sister's head open they'd believe me?" I asked, unable to hold back a small chuckle, even on such a morbid subject.

"Oh," she looked down immediately, "I didn't think of that."

"It's okay, I understand this world is still new to you," I said leaning back, finally able to relax, just her presence alone embracing me in warmth and happiness.

"How do you stand it?" she mumbled, but I caught every word.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sit forward, but the ordeal today was starting to hit me, sapping the energy from me, as the adrenaline I had wore off.

"How do you stand this world?" she asked starting to cry. "I always thought I was strong emotionally, but each time they come around I feel so mad or upset, as if their years of turmoil and fighting they went through was my own. Now I can't even stop myself from crying almost every night," she whimpered while I stared at her blankly before answering. I wasn't use to someone confiding in me, not even my own sister did this.

"I don't know. Now that I think about it, I never thought much of it really. My life has always been in danger, so I grew up being a part of this world, and I really can't picture having a normal human life like you can," I said while she looked up at me with startling gray eyes, filled with tears, which made me smile just slightly. I got up and wiped a few of her tears away with my thumb, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Normally I'd love to see you have your mom's eyes, but I rather not see you cry," I said feeling odd saying something like that. I normally wasn't very open about my thoughts and feelings, but it still made Julia hiccup slightly until her tears stopped.

"O-ok Attor," she murmured, wiping her cheeks with her sleeves, "I'll show you to the guest room," she said standing up and leading me to the only hallway in the house, pointing to the door across from her room.

"Goodnight Attor," she said opening her door.

"Goodnight Julia," I replied before her door clicked shut, and then slipped into the other room. I don't think I ever slept that peacefully in my life, or ever will again.


	10. Fumbulvetr

Chapter 10

I didn't mean to stay at Julia's house for long, but as days turned to weeks and weeks into months I found myself losing track of time, and I felt I really belonged here. Julia's dad's old clothes fit me, and as winter gripped Norway Julia was more then happy for the help in the garden during the day, and every night before bed I brought out the old book I ran from my house with and taught her about the old tales of the Norse. I still never really understood why I didn't notice time in her house, but it became obvious I had lost track one night when she looked extremely troubled.

"Something wrong Julia?" I finally asked after I had opened the book and she was still staring out the window at the snow flurries.

"No," she answered, but was frowning as she tore herself away from the window and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Okay well you've heard almost all the stories, except for one, Ragnarok," I said pointing to the page, but with it completely being in runes she couldn't read it.

"Ragnarok? That's been mentioned in the other stories it's the end of the world right?" Julia asked making me smile and nod, she really had been listening.

"Yep but they know all the details of it. An axe age, a sword age, shields will be gashed; there will be a wind age and a wolf age before the world in wrecked.

"First of all Midgard will be wrenched and racked by war for three winters. Fathers will slaughter sons; brothers will be drenched in one-another's blood. Mothers will desert their men folk and seduce their own sons; brothers will bed sisters.

"Then Fimbulvetr, the winter of winters, will grip and throttle Midgard. Driving snow clouds will converge from north and south and east and west. There will be bitter frosts, biting winds; the shining sun will be helpless. Three such winters will follow each other with no summers between them." I read noticing Julia had been stiffening slightly while I read, but now she had grabbed my arm, dragging my attention away from the book.

"Hm?" I looked at her, her eyes flashing to gray.

"Attor do you know how long you've been here?" she asked; urgency in her voice.

"No, but why would-" I started, but then there was a sudden gun shot as she nearly jumped into my lap, while I looked at the window.

"More people have been killed lately. I heard the new couple that moved in nearby were having a problem and broke up, but while the guy was gathering his stuff their son killed him," I commented, Julia looking up starting to cry.

"Attor do you not see what's going on?" she nearly yelled, trying to shake me, but only shook my arm.

"Calm down, what's going on with you tonight?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders, but she slapped them off.

"Attor you've been here for over 2 years, it's August!" she yelled, my eyes widening.

"No, no its winter," I said, but I was use to my world always changing and was seriously doubting myself. Now that I thought about it I really had no clue how long I had been at Julia's.

"Attor don't you see. People are fighting, families are killing each other, it's been snowing for almost three years, I thought something funny was going on, but now I know it's exactly like what you just read. You may think I'm jumping the gun, but I think its Ragnarok," she said. I got to my feet slipping my fur lined coat and boots on, tossing Julia her warmest winter coat.

"Julia slip something warm on. Does you dad have a gun somewhere?" I asked buttoning my coat.

"In the closest in my room, but what are you doing?" she asked but I didn't answer her, going to her room. I went into her closest searching a bit before I found a small revolver in a shoe box with many bullets. I quickly loaded the gun, slipping it and the rest of the bullets in my pocket. Grabbing a back pack of hers as I exited her closet and went back threw the living room to the kitchen. I headed to the pantry and put all the no cook, no spoilable, no can opener needed food I could find in her bag, then headed for the front door but Julia stopped me.

"Wait Attor what's going on?" she asked, and I guess I couldn't blame her for not knowing.

"Listen there's nothing about the fate of demigods mentioned in Ragnarok, but two humans will survive by hiding in Yggdrasil. So we're going to the spring of Mimir, that's where the root buried in Midgard is. We can use the root to get to the actual tree," I explained, Julia just seeming to get more confused.

"But doesn't the book say it's in the land of giants," she said, shaking her head.

"Yep we're heading to Jotunheim," I responded trying to move past her, but she blocked me once again.

"Attor I refuse to believe giants and the land they once lived in exist anymore," she yelled, stamping her foot.

"Well no one has seen the giants in a long time or at least no human. The gods pushed them back when humans moved into their territory, but their still there," I said moving her as I walked out, which she followed.

"Okay Attor if your so sure, where's Jotunheim?" she demanded, making me look back at her.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, the mountains that separate Midgard from it, Jotunheim is Sweden."


	11. Budding love

Chapter 11

She crinkled her nose but then ran inside, coming back in couple minutes with a bag on her back.

"Let's go," she said happily, making me smile as I held my book tightly to my side grabbing a flashlight and batteries from her closest as we set off east.

"Attor is this the right thing to do?" Julia asked after a couple months, while we stopped for the night at the base of the mountain.

"Of course, we're just preserving our life," I replied, starting a small fire.

"I feel so weird, like instincts are kicking in, but it's not in me to fight," she whispered.

"With Ragnarok all morality will be lost," I said while she looked down, the dry leaves and wood bursting into flames.

"Will I lose mine?" she asked quietly, lying down on her side.

"We know what's going on, so we can probably retain ours," I replied, fanning the flames to make it bigger.

"I'm cold," she mumbled making me walk around to her side and lay down beside her, tucking my coat around her and wrapping my arms around her.

"A-Attor?" she stuttered shocked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"You'll be warmer if we share our body heat, now go to sleep," I said, noticing a slight smile cross her face, resting her head on her arm as she fell asleep.

I was shaken awake by Julia the next morning, all ready to go while the snow was still light. I sat up partially buried in snow; at least another 3 inches must have fallen overnight.

"Come on you said it'd take at least from dawn to dusk to get over the mountain," she said cheerfully making me smile as I stood up.

"The end of the world is upon us and you're still smiling," I said making her frown slightly.

"Don't smile for the present, smile for the future when mankind can again emerge from the darkness and never fall into this chaos once again," she said, leaving me looking truly shocked, but then I smirked.

"You learned runes and read my book," I said as she grinned.

"I wanted to know what were up against," she said with a fit of giggles before running forward, nearly having to jump with each step to get threw the snow, but I just smiled and let her take the lead.


	12. Sun and Moon

Chapter 12

I followed her for hours before taking the lead downhill. The sun low in the sky as we decided to keep walking, actually enjoying ourselves for once, looking at the moon while I tried to point out Haiti and the chariot that pulled the moon across the sky. When suddenly in became dark, as if someone turned off the sun. Julia letting out a gasp making me to turn to see Sköll grinning viciously in triumphant, the sun captured in his jaws. He swallowed it, plunging the earth into darkness, the stars fading from the sky. Then he ran down on the air snatching up a small glow that was the driver of Sun chariot. I heard the crunch of snow as Julia turned towards the soft glow the moon still radiated. I looked over my shoulder to see Hati capture the moon and tear it to shreds before devouring it.

Hati was just as big as his brother Sköll, but pure black to blend in with the night sky. His eyes a pulsing red, the same intricate pattern that traced its ways from Sköll's eyes traced its way from Hati's, but in red. His eyes glowed and were bright enough for us to follow as he snatched the driver just as his brother did with the sun, allowing the moon's two helpers, that helped the moon wax and wane, fall to their deaths. Light was now non-existent without the sun and moon, and the drivers of their chariots. A brother and sister named Sun and Moon, because their father said they were so beautiful they out shone the sun and moon themselves. Making them the perfect targets for Odin to capture and take into the sky, to haul the very thing their dad mocked, across the sky.

"Attor, I'm scared," Julia whispered stepping close to me, while I turned. Unable to help but face her for a moment, as she still smelled like flowers and apples.

"I know but we got to keep moving," I reached into my bag, my hand closing around the frozen metal tube of the flashlight, quickly pulling it out and turning it on. The light quickly spread out in front of us, but the moment it did I wish it hadn't. Both Julia and I looked up seeing a giant of a man towering above us, around 30 feet, which might have been small by their standards. He was barefoot, his feet caked with dry mud and what might possibly be blood, he wore ragged pants and no shirt, but instead a breastplate crafted from crude gold.

"Julia, run," I breathed, not taking my eyes of the giant.

"What?" she asked.

"Run!" I yelled pushing her foreword, taking off myself, but in one swift movement he picked me up. I felt my eyes might pop out of my head from the pressure building up in the back of my head, which the giant was causing because of the force he applied to me, nearly breaking many bones in the process. The flashlight fell out of my hand, but luckily landed up right in the snow giving me a perfect view of the giant, but also unfortunately a perfect view of Julia as well. Who had stopped dead in her tracks, and was staring up at me eyes wide with fright, though the giant made no move.

"Julia! Go! Now!" I yelled, luckily she got the message and ran, but then the giant caught sight of her and snatched her up as well.

"Ha! The war has barely begun and I already got some spoils. Two demigod servants, and one of them is pretty cute," he mocked giving Julia a slightly squeeze, which made her squeak and him laugh. His voice and laugh both booming and rough like the face of a cliff, his breath hot on our faces and burned our eyes like onions, and don't even get me started on the smell.

"Let us go!" I yelled, struggling against his grip.

"Oh this ones feisty, not a good servant, but will make a great after war snack," he said and started walking.


	13. Naglfar

Chapter 13

We tried yelling, struggling, pleading, anything to make him release us, but nothing worked.

"I don't want to work for a giant, what if he rapes me?" Julia cried as I shook my head. Guess I couldn't blame her for not looking at the big picture, but each time there was a shake or shift that didn't come from the giant I couldn't help but tense.

"Look where you'll be going," he said raising us up so we could see in the East a giant ship. It was a mix of yellow, black, and sickly green colors, like a corpse, and we could barely make out the figures of giants on board, most twice the size of the one holding us if not bigger, my breath catching in my throat.

"A-Attor what is that?" Julia asked in a small weak voice.

"N-Naglfar, a ship made entirely of the fingernails and toenails of dead men that holds an army of giants to go against the gods," I said my voice filled with awe, disgust, and dread, and I just knew Julia was squirming, but the giant just laughed, lowering us back to shoulder height.

"That's right, you're smart for a human," he responded, wading into a lake. An island right in the middle of it which drew my attention to a cave near the shore of the island, where you could hear ripping and snarling from inside. Sköll and Hati waited outside Sun and Moon, the divers of the sun and moon chariot, clenched in their jaws, and as we got closer I could barely make out a small shape Sun was trying to hide.

"The maiden shall go-when the great gods die; to ride her mother's road," I whispered to myself barely waking a dull memory, but then my eyes widened. It was Sun's daughter, though when she had her was a mystery. Just as I was able to break my gaze away there was a sudden tectonic shift. Whether the ground rose up beneath the giant, or fell out from under him I don't really care or know, what I do know is he fell.

"Bite!" I yelled as he held his hands out to catch himself, but didn't release us. I don't know if Julia heard me, but the moment I bit his hand she did as well, making him let out another small yell and open his hands. Luckily we landed on the island and only fell a couple feet, managing to tumble just enough so he didn't land on us, but we weren't out of danger yet. I quickly got to my feet and ran pulling Julia up, both of us running into a thick forest and jumped into the thicket, then stayed perfectly still trying to keep our breath quiet and slow our racing hearts. The giant grunted and got back to his feet, he looked around but saw no sight of us, grunting again.

"I have no time for this," he mumbled, "don't think I've forgotten about you. I'll come back and forget about being servants, I'll eat both of ya," he boomed, then kept walking, the earth shaking with each step.


	14. Spring of Mimir

Chapter 14

Once we were sure he was gone we heard a terrible howl, crawling to the edge of the forest to see Fenrir emerge from his cave. A bit of gleipnir still dangled from his neck, his fur matted with dirt and blood, chucks of animal meat and bone was tangled in his fur, though it was obvious he was far from well fed, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes when Sköll and Hati dropped Sun and Moon at their father's feet. He seemed to grin, revealing his terrible yellow sharp canines before turning on the boy Moon first. Sun took this chance to run towards the forest, but barely managed to place her child in a bush before Fenrir noticed her and pounced on her, tearing her apart limb by limb and devoured her. Her blood spilling everywhere, even onto her own daughter, but luckily for the child Fenrir didn't notice her, and went back to the mouth of the cave.

He pressed his lower jaw to the ground and his upper against the heavens, fire blazing in his eyes and from his nostrils with every breath, trying to open his mouth wider but there was no room. Uncle or not if he saw me and Julia he'd devour us as well, but we had to save Sun's daughter. I crept forward Julia having the same idea while Fenrir was still looking away I snatched the baby, me and Julia taking off to the eastern edge of the island. We stared at the baby once we had slowed to a walk; we gently used the blanket wrapped around her to wipe some of the blood off her pale and flawless skin, while she stared up at us with golden eyes. A few tufts of soft curly blond hair already on her head like a halo, and she definitely had some of the sun in here as she emitted a soft glow, a faint light just strong enough to help us see where we were going.

"Can we name here Dawn?" Julia asked after a while.

"You know I think that'd be a great name for her," I said and smiled as we reached a small creek, which luckily was frozen over enough for us to cross, not even making the slightest noise under our weight. As we neared the sea I saw the slightest bit of a root protruding from the ground even under all this snow and ran forward, Julia soon following while I dug a small hole. I easily broke threw to a cavern, a sort of spring down there, a giant head seeming asleep, and an odd shaped horn barely glistening in the water.

"Come on," I said once I pulled my head out and followed the root; Julia barely looking into the hole before jogging to catch up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The spring of Mimir, the very water Odin gave his eye to drink from and gain wisdom," I responded, Julia still seeming confused, but I didn't dare take my eye of the root, running my foot along it threw the snow.

"And the head," she asked, though I could've sworn I covered this before.

"The giant Mimir, don't ask how he's still alive or where he came from I really have no clue," I said stopping to uncover some snow and make sure the root was still there.

"The horn?" she persisted with questions.

"Gjallarhorn, which Heimdallr will blow to signal the Ǽsir of Ragnarok,"

"He hasn't blown it yet!" Julia yelled out nearly stopping.

"I know stupid right? He'll blow it when Bifrost breaks," I said, Julia still seeming confused, apparently she never listened.

"The what breaks?"

"The rainbow bridge," I muttered, Julia cracking up.

"Rainbow Bridge? You sure this is where Vikings come from?"

"Hey it's a flaming rainbow bridge, it's manly," I said while Julia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes a rainbow of fire, real manly," she shot back sarcastically.

"Well, but, hey look the root goes up a cliff," I announced running to the face of a frozen cliff, the huge root easily seen attached to it.


	15. Yggdrasil

Chapter 15

"How are we going to get up there with Dawn?" Julia asked as I slipped my jacket off and took Dawn. Turning her blanket into a little carrier on my back with her in it, then slipped my jacket back on with her head just above the collar, resting her head on the back of my neck.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Julia asked, shocked.

"My mom died when I was six, my sister was one, I couldn't always carry her in my arms," I responded starting to get my footing in the wall, Julia doing the same.

"You had a hard life didn't you?" she asked as I started to climb.

"Yea . . . never really thought about it but I guess I did," I replied simply and kept climbing, having to instruct Julia most of the way. When we finally reached the top, the cliff leveled off to a plateau, the root going nearly to the middle of it before it stretched up into the air, just a little farther into Asgard, the world of the gods.

"Ever climbed a rope?" I asked, Julia looking up at it as she reached the plateau.

"Luckily yes," she said, and then waited while I started up before following, and to tell the truth she should've gone first. She may have been bad at climbing a mountain, but she was very good at climbing the root rope, but when we reached the top I took off Dawn handing her to Julia. Then looked down at Midgard just when water started to flood onto land, covering the world.

"Wow," Julia breathed, making me look at her while she stared at Yggdrasil, so I looked at it as well. This tree had to be as big as a mountain, its branches and leaves covering the sky as far as we should see, a few stags and deer's eating shoots off the lowest branches, but then there was a giant crash and cracking sound as the whole world shook. Turning towards a huge man, his skin bright red with eyes like smoldering coals, holding a glowing red sword so bright I could barely look at it for more then a few seconds, the grass bursting into flames around him.

This was Surt, the fire demon from Muspellheim. He stood near a bridge of multicolored flames as it broke apart and fell, while more giants joined him. All 50 feet tall or more and seemed to be made of molten lava, there bodies always seeming to move and shift as the magma softened and hardened again and again. Then there was a loud noise somewhere between a conch and a trumpet, Heimdallr blowing Gjallarhorn.

"Julia take dawn and go up there now!" I yelled, watching as warriors started to appear on the horizon, heading to the field Vigríðr. Then looked to see Julia halfway up the tree looking down at me.

"Attor aren't you coming?" she asked, obviously worried.

"No I'm going to fight like my dad," I said taking out the shotgun I got from her house.

"B-but Attor the fire? You even said it in Ragnarok the whole world will be driven into flames, everyone will die," she nearly yelled, starting to come down.

"No! Julia go up there and stay, save yourself and Dawn I promise, I give you my oath, I'll come back," I yelled, then ran towards the field to join in the fight as well.


	16. Vanir vs Fire and Dog vs War

Chapter 16

The moment I entered the field it was already filled with blond and fallen bodies of giants and heroes. My father and uncle Fenrir visible in the distance, the moment anyone or anything came near me I shot them. Luckily I was a pretty good shot, but the moment I had the chance I grabbed a sword from a fallen warrior, but then stared at a fight. A few yard away stood Surt and Freyr.

Each time Surt swung, Freyr jumped back and each time their swords clashed Freyr had to separate quickly, for fear his sword would melt. Many ran forward to help, but a circle of flames jumped up, obviously caused by Surt. The flames close enough to make me jump back, scorching me, then shed my jacket from the heat, but still watched. Duck, dodge, swing over and over the same thing, Freyr now probably cursing the day he gave away his good sword to Skirnir. Then Surt swung his terrible blade aiming for Freyr's stomach, who ducked instead of dodged. The blade ripping his throat out and he fell to the ground dead, blood pouring onto the ground as the light left his eyes. His head rolled back as if on a hinge. Surt baring a triumphant smile let the circle of fire die down as he walked away to slay more enemies.

Then there was a terrible snarl as a giant brown dog with blood red eyes charged past me and tackled Týr. It was Garmr who had broken free from his chains in Gnipa's cave. This fight was ruthless; Garmr tore and scratched at the one handed war god, whose sword was now useless. He tried to beat the dog away, but he soon wrestled him to the ground. Then Garmr got his mouth around Tyr's throat, just as the god threw a punch that threw the dog away, but caused Garmr to take most of his throat with me, killing him. A few feet away Garmr lay, blood pouring from his mouth with every strangled breath, before he chocked on his own blood and died as well.

***I know short chapter but I wanted certain fights to be together. Also I finished writing the whole story so YAY! By the way I realize some don't understand what's going on just read at the end I will add the original story of Ragnarok from the myths and a dictionary of terms from Norse mythology at the end since some things aren't explained. If there's some stuff you just have to know message me I'll reply and tell you or review and I'll put it in as a note in the next chapter. Also I'm taking the ACT Saturday so pray for me.**


	17. Snake vs Thunder and Sky vs Wolf

Chapter 17

I heard a loud hiss, the chocking, horrid smell of poison thick in the air. Turning again I saw my dad nearly completely wrapped around Thor. His scales dark green like sludge, with a black diamond pattern going down his back, his underbelly a sandy color. Jormungandr glowered down at Thor with piercing red eyes, showing his fangs nearly as long as Attor if not longer. He blew poison in Thor's face toying with him, making him squirm to work his way out of Jormungandr's coils, his red bears crackling with electricity.

I couldn't help but smirk and cheer my dad on, while the other battles raged around me, but then Thor managed to slip away from him. Jormungandr managing to blow one last deadly sea of poison before Thor struck a deadly blow to his head. Forcing it to the ground, destroying it completely, with the sound of thunder following, reducing it to nothing more then what looked like a piece of road kill. His whole body stilled and I ran. I had to get in just one blow before Thor died, the story of Ragnarok said he would stride away 9 paces before falling dead from the poison.

1…..…

2…..…

3…..…

I was almost halfway there; Thor's steps labored and hesitant, his shoulder's slumped in defeat even though he won the battle.

4…..…..

5…..…..

6…..…..

Almost there; I gripped the hilt of the sword at my side tightly, ready to strike one last blow.

7…..

8…..

One last step; I was right behind him the sword raised for an attack, but didn't have time to attack. A great white wall of fur hit me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. I blinked the spot out of my eyes and sat up, hand going to my chest, most of my ribs broken. Trying my best to just turn my neck to see it was Fenrir who hit me while chasing after Odin like a ferocious blood thirsty puppy, but I looked away back at Thor's now lifeless body lying beside me.

Dammit, I just wanted one strike before he died. One slice of pay back for sending his child after me and my sister, one chance to get revenge for her death. I picked up the sword, it didn't feel as good now but I still chopped off one of his legs. Looking up to see Magni glaring at me, but he was locked in battle with a giant so I ignored him, he was no threat for now. I got to my feet finally turning completely just in time to see Fenrir pin Odin with one paw and devour him. Then he let loose a terrible earth shattering howl, but that was his down fall.

While he showed off his victory Odin's son, Vidar ran and in one great bound got his foot on Fenrir's lower jaw forcing it to the ground, using his hand to seize his upper jaw. Holding it high above his head, while he retrieved his father's spear, Gungnir, and nearly ripped Fenrir in half, from the corner's of his mouth to past his rib cage. Then Vidar released his body and skinned Fenrir's back before striding away victorious.


	18. The Watchman vs The Trickster

Chapter 18

I started to walk back towards the tree just as Freyja ran up trying to strike me down, but I managed to raise my blade in time. Barely keeping her held back while I stared at her, she truly was the goddess of love and beauty, the Aphrodite of the Norse. Her long blond hair falling around her in waves, while her necklace of Brisings glinted around her throat adding to her beauty, and drawing my eyes to her flawless skin, then to her blazing blue eyes fixed on me in a cold steely glare, those eyes were so unlike Julia's.

I kept her held back, afraid to move my blade away to strike, but behind her I saw Loki and Heimdallr in fierce battle, Loki on Sleipnir, the eight legged horse he gave birth to. He must have snatched him while Odin was facing Fenrir. Loki wheeled around galloping away from his battle with Heimdallr, but then quickly turned around, his sword pointed at Heimdallr. Sleipnir running as swift on land as he was in the air and upon water, his hooves barely seeming to touch the ground. Loki hit his mark, I couldn't see where he struck, but the blade protruding from his back told me it went threw his chest and probably hit his heart. I expected Loki to smile, but instead his face twisted in pain and agony, Heimdallr had pointed his sword just as skillfully as Loki. Loki had ran right into the attack, the blade had gone straight threw a small part of Sleipnir's neck and into Loki's stomach. Not a deadly wound for the horse, but it was for the trickster god. Sleipnir whinnied in pain before kicking his dad off, and galloping away.

I hadn't noticed but during this fight my hand had started shaking from the strain of holding Freyja back, but then I barely turned to see Surt, his sword raised, ready to cast all the nine worlds into his flames. I quickly jumped back from Freyja, allowing her to slash my stomach open, feeling the icy bite of the blade then warmth as the blood seeped out of the fresh wound, but I ignored it and ran. I had to get back to Julia, I promised her, gave her my word, my oath, but then there was an explosion of heat on my back. It almost caused me to fall over, but the fire was only spreading for now, it had yet to reach me, I still had a chance. I had spoken too soon, at that moment I tripped over a fallen warrior, tumbling onto the blood soaked ground. This one twist of cruel fate allowed time for the fire to catch up as it twisted in fury, circling me and engulfing the field from all sides, as if I was just a toy it was playing with. I was a toy it was playing with.

"Of course it wants to kill me slowly," I muttered allowing myself to stay on the ground, defeated. Closing my eyes for a moment, making me picture Julia as if she was right in front of me laughing at my stupidity for giving up, holding her hand out to help me up, those bright blue eyes I had come to love filled with compassion as she smiled, but I waved the image away.

"Not this time Julia, the pains too great, just forget about me and move on. Maybe one day I'll be by your side again, but for now you'll always be my biggest what if" I whispered feeling the fire engulf my legs. Screaming once the skin had blistered and was charring. Destroying everything flesh, bone, and blood, before I finally blacked out from pain.


	19. Survivors

***In case there are some who can't notice this is from Julia's point of view and will be for the rest of the book or story, whatever.**

Chapter 19

Julia

I looked out over Asgard, the water having mostly receded leaving the charred, destroyed remains of the gods and goddesses once great halls. So much destruction, blood, and loss, I never thought I would miss someone like I did my dad, but now I had someone else to add to the list; Attor.

"Mom?" someone called Dawn, walking up now a full grown woman, though she retained her beauty, her skin as soft, supple and flawless as the day we took her. Bright blond hair like finally spun gold, wearing a white dress that use to be mine, a horse following her. He looked like he use to be black or gray but was now white and gleaming, a certain glow around him mimicking Dawn's, but he had eight legs, all shaking as he walked along the branches after his new master.

"I'm not your mom," I said, but smiled at the idea of her being mine.

"You raised me and taught me like one of your own, you're the closest thing I have to one," she replied, dropping her hand from the horse to sit beside me.

"You're leaving aren't you," I said more as a statement then a question. I had been awaiting this day for nearly two decades, though the thought of it always broke my heart.

"The fireball from Muspellheim sits in a field barely kept contained, it shall be the new sun and I found the shield from the original chariot to protect me and Sleipnir," she explained. The soft glow she once emitted not much stronger, but still soft and reassuring and now I knew why the horse had 8 legs; it was the child of Loki from his short period as a mare.

"Go ahead go, you've been the light of my life now go be everyone else's," I said giving her a reassuring smile, then reached into my bag which I still carried, pulling out a golden apple, the last one.

"Oh mom that's the last one, I couldn't," she said, but I still held it out to her.

"Go on take it," I insisted.

"Again I couldn't just take it, but I could trade for it," she said slyly pulling out her own golden apple. Gently taking mine before placing the other in my hands, "The first from the apple you planted under the bark of Yggdrasil," she said cheerfully while I examined the apple she had given me.

"But I check on it everyday, and yesterday it didn't even have any blooms," I said shocked, staring at it in amazement.

"I know, I just went to check on it before finding you and there are apples all over it," she said then stood back up.

"Mom," she said once I turned my gaze back out over Asgard, though I knew she could read my expression. "He fought to help us survive, than fought for what he believed in. He died with a sound mind, now please try to live with a sound heart," she said trying to smile, and then walked away. I just turned directing my gaze now to the darkness of the surface world, waiting a few minutes before light gently shone down onto the human world, Midgard. The water retreating from the light as it returned, revealing fresh crops grown to perfection trees, vines, and bushes all bursting with fruit. Then a young man with cropped blond hair wearing pants from brown cow hide just like the dress I was wearing walked over.

"Julia my family is getting ready to leave, please come with us," he automatically pleaded, knowing I didn't want to go.

"Lit, I can't, I'm not human, and even though the only humans left alive now know what I am I just can't. I wouldn't belong, not anymore," I said with a certain sullen tone.

"Please you can come, we can have children, I'll always be faithful you know that," he insisted taking my hand between his just like I did with Attor, making me cry.

"Lit your sweet, but I just can't think of you that way. I love you and always will, but only as a brother. Now go give all your brothers and sister a kiss and hug for me," I said giving him a hug and one last kiss on the forehead, but he frowned.

"27 siblings that's a lot of heads, but for you anything," he said giving me one of his famous gleaming smiles though it was strained, in one last attempt to make me at least smile.

"Lit also tell your parents Lif and Lifbrasir thanks for always making me and Dawn feel like part of the family," I said, trying to give him a smile.

"Of course," he replied and walked away, noticing a soft frown before he disappeared into the thick branches.

*Hey just letting you know again I would love some feedback. Some friendly criticism and come on I really need to know if I'm explaining the myths enough so let me know.

*******Also for an explanation about Sleipnir and Loki having been a mare look up the wall of Asgard myth.**


	20. The Last Gods

Chapter 20

I watched Midgard for a moment while I filled my bag with golden apples. Lif and Lidbrasir setting back off into the world and after a while I knew it was time to go. So with the apples and Attor's book tucked away into my bag I set off into Asgard, using a sloping part of Yggdrasil like a slide, and then started walking in the direction Attor ran off nearly 20 years ago. The ground was soft beneath my feet from the flood, threatening to suck me in.

I passed many bodies as I walked. Some just skeletons, others rotting and decomposing, their skin ghastly sickening colors, while their body fell to ruins. Reminding me of the zombie movies that use to scare me as a kid, but now were just a cruel fact of life. There were also some bodies that retained their form and beauty, probably immortalized by Surt's flames, at least physically, but they were definitely dead. I started to cry, knowing Attor's body lay somewhere amongst these forgotten heroes and gods.

I could've wandered for hours looking for Attor's body, but I heard small crackling, looking up to see six men around a fire. Two I recognized as Mόði and Magni, but they seemed older. The two across from them were obviously brothers, their hair salt and peppered with age. One with eyes as blue as the sky and the others eyes like storm clouds, their bodies weathered and aged. One of them messed with what looked like a golden pawn, like the ones you play chess with, and the other had what looked like a small blanket of white fur across his lap. I had read Attor's book enough to know they were Vidar and Vali, sons of Odin. Vidar must have been the one with the white fur and storm gray eyes, the blanket had to be part of Fenrir's hide. Then my eyes were drawn to the last two. One seemed to be wrapped in golden light, like Dawn, he still looked young with fair skin, bright blond hair, and smiling blue eyes, though he wore a frown. Lastly a man who also seemed young, but weaker than the others, he looked around with unseeing eyes, his irises pale blue and his pupils missing, he was blind. This had to be Hod and Balder having returned from Hel. Hod having been tricked by Loki into killing his brother Balder, the golden god, but then was killed himself.

I don't really know what I expected, but I ran while they all sat around the fire talking, but right before I reached them I slipped and slid, landing face first in front of them, my bag coming open causing a few of my apples to tumble out on the ground. I heard sharp heavy movements, but when I looked up at the sons of Odin, Vidar, Vali, Hod, and Balder none had moved. Though Vidar and Vali were staring at the apples, then I turned to Mόði and Magni who had moved, both on their feet now. Mόði had a green and black snake skin wrapped around him and Magni held a war hammer with runes engraved on the sides above his head ready to strike, making me gasp. His eyes widened when he saw my face and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Julia?" he asked, making me nod before he picked me up and set me back on my feet.

"Why are you here? How did you survive?" he asked truly shocked. So I took a deep breath and told them everything, how Attor knew about the root above the Spring of Mimir, that we went looking for it, watching the sun and moon get eaten, watching Fenrir eat the driver's of the sun and moon, saving Sun's daughter, found the spring and used the root to get to Asgard.

"Then he ran off to join the fight, leaving Dawn and I in the tree to live with Lif and Lifbrasir," I finished out of breath.

***Reviews please.**


	21. Halls

Chapter 21

They had given me their full attention, and there were a few moments of silence before Mόði spoke up.

"Maybe dad was wrong about that kid," he said, his accent thick but his English had improved.

"Never though a child of a monster could act with kindness," Vali said, his English perfect with barely any hint of an accent.

"A Jormungandr child was preserved by the flames," Balder said in a soft voice, but he just had a way of talking that made everyone listen, all of us turning to him instantly.

"Where!" I yelled, but he said nothing and stood up leading me, everyone following. Mόði, Magni, Vidar, and Vali at the back since they stopped to pick up some of the apples that fell from my bag.

We didn't have to follow Balder for long before we came to where the edge of the field Vigríðr once was. A young man's body lay motionless in the grass, his clothes mainly burnt off, but thank the gods he still had his boxers. I ran over and dropped to my knees starting to cry. He was still perfect with his neck length black hair that made him look anti-social when it fell over his eyes, and his freckled face, though death had made him stark white, but his expression made him seem as if he was just sleeping, a sleep he would never wake up from. I couldn't help but bawl, then someone kneeled beside me. It was Vali, but his hair was now pure black and cropped short, his face showing a youthful appearance, one of my apples half eaten, clutched in his hand.

"He is in Gimlé I bet," he said.

"What's Gimlé?" I muttered through my tears.

"A place in the heavens, where a place called Okolnir exists, that houses a hall called Brimir where one can always find an abundance of good drink. If one finds this pleasurable," he said patting my back, trying to make me feel better.

"And you should go to Nida Falls. There is a good hall there made of red gold called Sindri, in that hall is where good men and the pure of heart dwell," said Magni making me smile though tears still streamed down my cheeks. He thought I had a pure heart, but then I frowned. They had only mentioned good halls.

"What about the bad people? Are they still in Hel's hall or are they in another one?" I asked, most of them frowning. None wanted to answer but there was still Hod, who couldn't read the situation and spoke.

"There is Hvergelmir, the wellspring of cold in Niflheim where the cursed snakes tear dead men's corpses and Nastrad a great half of evil. Its doors face north so it's always as cold as ice, it is woven of serpent's backs and there are snake heads that blow venom into the hall so it runs rivers of poison. Murderers and those who have broken oaths are forced to wade these rivers," he explained still staring off with those unseeing eyes, and I burst back into tears.

"He promised to come back but he didn't. He broke an oath, he's going to a bad place and just because I wasn't strong enough to make him stay," I whined, laying my head on Attor's chest, crying, as if I wanted to floor the earth again. Then I whispered, "I never even had a chance to say I loved him or kiss him," I whispered, burying my face into Attor's cold stiff chest.


	22. Kiss

Chapter 22

I could've cried for hours like that, but then Vidar made me look up at him. He had a sly smile on his face, his touch sending a shock threw my body.

"Why not show him now," he said with a certain mischievous tone. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked down at Attor. His lifeless body lay there preserved, it seemed wrong to kiss a dead body, but maybe it'd find his soul wherever it is. I leaned down and gently placed one kiss on his lips. A deep cold air that seemed to come from the center of my being welled up and left my body, burning my throat from the chill of it and entered Attor's, shocking me and making me pull back, but when I looked down at his body and myself nothing had changed. I was still crying and it was still Attor laying before me; dead. I sighed and was about to get up when someone grabbed by wrist. I looked up at the gods, but all of them were a few feet away. My breath caught in my throat as I looked down to see Attor's hand around my wrist, his eyes slowly fluttering open, coughing a bit before he took a deep breath in then looked over at me, eyes wide.

"Julia," he croaked his voice cracking, I was speechless and in shock so I said nothing and looked at Vidar giving me a smirk, before looking back down at Attor. "That whole seeing you life flash before your eyes is bull crap," he muttered with a small smile making me laugh and help him up before hugging him. He looked around frowning.

"Was I really dead?" he asked.

"For nearly 20 years," I said with a nod.

"And we want to offer you both a position as a god and goddess," Vali said suddenly, both of us looking up at him.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"We lost many gods in this fight, but with new life on earth we need new gods to keep everything calm for them. Attor with your dad's blood you could be the god of the sea, and Julia," Magni prompted holding up one of the golden apples. "You can grow these, be like your mom. Grow the apples of immortality and be the goddess of springtime," he said, all of them nodding to show they all agreed and I grinned, looking at Attor who smiled as well.

"Here that Julia we're going to be gods," he said and pulled me close into a kiss, making my cheeks redden, but he held it so I could return the kiss before we separated, both a little breathless. Balder and Vidar gave us a small clap, as if it was a sweet moment in a movie.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" someone shouted, all of us turning to see a man running towards us with black hair and green eyes. A war hammer raised above his head and was about to strike Attor before Móði and Magni appeared on both sides of him, grabbing his arms making his struggle, but they just chuckled at his mortal strength compared to their godly strength.


	23. Ursus

Chapter 23

"Now why are you about to strike the sea god?" Móði asked, smirking down at the man who was small compared to him but taller then most men and built like a wrestler.

"Dad asked me to dispose of the snake's children Belinda and Attor! It is Thor's will! Wait god? You made him a god? How could you what about dad this man's father is his mortal enemy," he yelled frustrated, face red with anger and straining to break from his half brother's grips.

"Well guess what bro, daddy's dead" Magni said with a certain sadness, but also a laugh.

"Then I shall do it in his memory! I didn't follow the girl into Yggdrasil and hide for 20 years for nothing," he was still yelling, hatred in his eyes.

"Oh fine come on Móði lets throw him down to Midgard," Magni instructed, both carrying him off.

"Wait no please! Don't let me die! Not yet!" he pleaded, Attor getting up and walking in front of Móði and Magni.

"Stop," he instructed, both of them doing as he said.

"What's your name?" he asked the Thor demigod.

"Ursus," he answered stubbornly, but knew Attor was his only hope to not be thrown to his death.

"Well Ursus we all do stuff for our parents because we believe its right and I'll forgive you, just please don't try to kill me anything," Attor said holding his hand to Ursus with a smile. He looked at it amazed and shocked, but took it when his brother's released him, starting to smile as well.

With that Ragnarok had ended. This was to be a new era of peace and a new age of gods. A new life, a new world, a time where life was good and the earth would never succumb to a darkness like Ragnarok again, or would it?

**The End?**

***With that the series ends, maybe, but keep reading the next chapter is the original stories of Ragnarok and the one after that is for any person, place, thing, mentioned in here that you didn't know and wasn't explained.**


	24. RAGNAROK

***This is the one I mainly referred to while writing this story, its an older version but still very good.**

**RAGNAROK**

Ragnarök is a series of cataclysmic events which will ultimately result in the end of the present world. It includes a great final battle in which most of the will meet their fated heroic deaths on the field of Vígriðr. It heralds the rebirth of this world.

So king Gylfi enquired of Hàrr, "What tidings are to be told of the Wyrd (fate) of the Gods? Never before have I heard aught said of this."

The first sign of Ragnarök will be Fimbulvetr (the awful winter) at which time three winters will arrive without a summer between them. Snow will drive from all quarters with great frosts and sharp winds. The sun shall have no virtue then, it will be useless. Conflicts and feuds will erupt in all places, even between families and brother-there will be no peace. All morality will disappear. This is to be the beginning of the end.

When this has passed armies will come against the Gods, the wolf Sköll will devour the sun, then his brother Hati will seize the moon, and the stars will vanish from the heavens and the earth will plunge into darkness. Terrible destruction will come to men. All the earth will tremble and trees will be uprooted while the crags fall to ruin as tectonic plates are broken and rent. Because of these seismic events Fenrir is freed, he lays his lower jaw against the ground and the upper against heaven, fire blazes from his eyes and nostrils. The sea gushes forth onto land, as Jormungandr, the Midgard serpent stirs and advances up onto the land. He takes his place on one side of Fenrir. With every breath the serpent will stain the soil and sky with poison. Naglfar, a ship made entirely from the fingers/toenails of dead men, will come from the east and float upon this sea-flood. The giant Hyrmr steers her, and the army of Jötunn is within her. The fire giants led by, Surt, will leave Muspellheim in the south to join against the gods. With him he carries his sword with shines bright then the sun itself. Before and after him burns fire and when they ride over Bifröst (the rainbow bridge) it shall break as foretold. From the realm of the dead a second ship will set sail, and this ship carries all the champions of hell and the rime-giants with Loki at their head. All shall be very bright as they go forth to the field called Vígriðr to do battle which in itself in one hundred leagues each way. Only then does Heimdallr guardian of the Æsir and Bifröst blow mightily on Gjallarhorn and summon the Gods and heroes to the battlefield. Odin then shall ride to Mimir's well and converse with his head, taking his council for himself and his host. The Ash of Yggdrasil (the world tree) shall tremble, and nothing then shall be without fear whether in heaven or earth. The Æsir don their armor and also does every hero in Valhalla. Odin the rides first to Vígriðr with his helmet of gold and his spear named Gungnir ready to do battle. He will go against Fenrir and Thor stands with him by his side but cannot be of help for he will have his hands full to fight against the Midgard serpent.

Freyr contends with Surt it will be a hard encounter between them before Freyr falls. After this Garmr is to be set loose from Gnipa's cave and he will do battle with Týr before both will emerge as the other's slayer. Meanwhile Thor will put to death the Midgard serpent and then will stride away 9 paces from that spot where he falls dead on the earth because of the venom which the snake blew at him. The wolf shall swallow Odin that shall be his ending straight thereafter Viŏarr (son of Odin) will avenge him setting one foot upon Fenrir's lower jaw and with one hand seizing the upper and he will tear his gullet asunder that is to be the death of the wolf. Loki will have battle with Heimdallr, it will finish each being the slayer of the other. Then straightway after this combat Surt shall cast fire over the earth and burn all the world. The nine worlds will burn and friends and foes alike will perish. The earth will sink into the sea.

And so why asked King Gylfi "What shall come to pass afterwards when all the world is burned, and dead are all the gods and all the companions and all mankind? Have ye not said before, that every man shall live in some world throughout all ages?"

In those times there will be many good abodes in which to live, but also many bad as well, but then it shall be best to live in Gimlé in the heavens where a place exists called Okolnir that houses a hall called Brimir where one can find an abundance of good drink if one finds this pleasurable. A good hall too is to be found in Nida Falls, made of red gold, its name is Sindri. In these halls shall dwell good men and the pure in heart. On Nastrand is a great hall of evil, its door faces to the north and is woven of serpents-back like a wattle house; snake heads turn into the house and blow venom so the hall runs rivers of poison and they who have broken oaths and murderers are to wade these rivers. But worst id Hvergelmir (the wellspring of cold in Niflheim) "There the cursed snakes tear dead men's corpses."

Then spake King Gylfi "Shall any of the Gods live then, or shall there be then any heaven and earth?" The earth shall emerge once more from the sea, beautiful and green, where crops are brought forth unsown. The field Iðavöllr exists where Asgard once was, and there untouched by Surt's flames, Viðarr and Vali (son's of Odin) reside. Now possessing their father's hammer Mjolnir, Thor's sons Móði and Magni will meet them there, and coming from Hel, Balder and Höðr also shall arrive. Together they shall all sit together and recount memories: of Midgard serpent and Fenrir and call to mind their secret wisdom. Then they will find in the grass those golden chess pieces the Æsir had once owned. Also two of mankind: Lif and Lifþrasir will have also survived the destruction by hiding in the woods of Hoddmimis Holt. From these folk shall come so numerous an offspring that all the world shall be peopled. The elfin-beam-shall bear a daughter Ere Fenrir drags her forth: The maid shall go-when the great Gods die, to ride her mother's road.

***This is a newer version from the book The Norse Myths by Kevin Crossley-holland.**

**Ragnarok (2)**

An axe age, a sword age, shields will be gashed; there will be a wind age and a wolf age before the world in wrecked.

First of all Midgard will be wrenched and racked by war for three winters. Fathers will slaughter sons; brothers will be drenched in one-another's blood. Mothers will desert their men folk and seduce their own sons; brothers will bed sisters.

Then Fimbulvetr, the winter of winters, will grip and throttle Midgard. Driving snow clouds will converge from north and south and east and west. There will be bitter frosts, biting winds; the shining sun will be helpless. Three such winters will follow each other with no summers between them.

So the end will begin. Then the children of the old giantess in Iron Wood will have their say: the wolf Skoll will seize the sun between his jaws and swallow her-he will spatter Asgard with gore; and his brother Hati will catch the moon and mangle him. The stars will vanish from the sky.

The earth will start to shudder then. Great trees will sway and topple, mountains will shake and rock and come crashing down, and every bond and fetter will burst. Fenrir will run free.

Eggther, watchman of the giants, will sit on his grave mound and strum his harp, smiling grimly. Nothing escapes the red cock Fjalar; he will crow to the giants from bird-wood. At the same time the cock who wakes the warriors every day in Valhalla, golden combed Gullinkambi, will crow to the gods. A third cock, rust red, will raise the dead in Hel.

The sea will rear up and waves will pummel the shore because Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, is twisting and writhing in fury, working his way on to dry land. And in those high seas Naglfar will break loose-the ship made from dead men's nails. The bows and the waist and the stern and the hold will be packed with giants and Hyrm will stand at the helm, heading towards the plain Vigrid. Loki too, free from his fetters, will take to the water; he will set seal towards Vigrid from the north and his deadweight will be all that ghastly crew in Hel.

Then the brothers Fenrir and Jormungand will move forward side by side. Fenrir's slavering mouth will gape wide open, so wide that his lower jaw scrapes against the ground and his upper jaw presses against the sky; it would gape still wider is there were more room. Flames will dance in Fenrir's eyes and leap from his nostrils. With each breath, meanwhile, Jormungand will spew venom; all the earth and sky will be splashed and stained with his poison.

The world will be in uproar, the air quaking with booms and blares and their echoes. Then the sons of Muspell will advance from the south and tear apart the sky itself as they, too, close in on Vigrid. Surt will lead them, his sword blazing like the sun itself. And as they cross Bifrost, the rainbow bridge will crack and break behind them. So all the giants and all the inmates of Hel, and Fenrir and Jormungand, and Surt and the blazing sons of Muspell will gather on Vigrid; they will all but fill that plain that stretches one hundred and twenty leagues in every direction.

The gods meanwhile, will not be idle. Heimdall will leave his hall, Himinbjorg, and raise the great horn Gjall to his mouth. He will sound such a blast that it will be heard throughout the nine worlds. All the gods will wake and at once meet in council. Then Odin will mount Sleipnir and gallop to Mimir's spring and take advice from Mimir there.

Yggdrasill itself will moan, the ash that always was and waves over all that is. Its leaves will tremble, its limbs shiver and shake even as two humans take refuge deep within it. Everything in heaven and in earth and Hel will quiver.

Then all the Aesir and all the Einherjar in Valhalla will arm themselves. They will don their helmets and their coats of mail, and grasp their swords and spears and shields. Eight hundred fighting men will forge though each of that hall's five hundred and forty doors. That vast host will march towards Vigrid and Odin will ride at their head, wearing a golden helmet and a shining corslet, brandishing Gungnir.

Odin will make straight for the wolf Fenrir; and Thor, right beside him, will be unable to help because Jormungand will at once attack him. Freyr will fight the fire giant Surt. And when Surt whirls his flaming sword to his blade, Freyr will rue the day that he gave his own good sword to his servant Skirnir. It will be a long struggle, though, before Freyr succumbs. The hound Garm from Gnipahellir will leap at the throat of one-handed Tyr and they will kill one another. The age-old enemies Loki and Heimdall will meet once more and each will be the cause of the other's death..

Thor, Son of Earth, and gaping Jormungand have met before too; they are well matched. At Vigrid the god will kill the serpent but he will only be able to stagger back nine steps before he falls dead himself, poisoned by the venom Jormungand spews over him.

Odin and Fenrir were the first to engage and their fight will be fearsome. In the end, though, the wolf will seize Allfather between his jaws and swallow him. That will be the death of Odin.

At once his son Vidar will stride forward and press one foot on Fenrir's bottom jaw-and the shoe he will wear then has been a long time in the making; it consists of all the strips and bits of leather pared off the heels and toes of new shoes since time began, all the leftovers thrown away as gifts for the god. Then Vidar will take hold of Fenrir's other jaw and tear the wolf apart, so avenging his father.

Then Surt will fling fire in every direction. Asgard and Midgard and Jotunheim and Niflheim will become furnaces-places of raging fire, swirling smoke, ashes, only ashes. The nine worlds will burn and the gods will die, elves and dwarfs will die, giants will die, monsters and creatures of the underworld will die, birds and animals will die. The sun will be dark and there will be no stars in the sky. The earth will sink into the sea.

The earth will rise again out of the water, fair and green. The eagle will fly over cataracts, swoop into the thunder and catch fish under crags. Corn will ripen in fields that were never sown.

Vidar and Vali will still be alive; they will survive the fire and the flood and make their way back to Idavoll, the shining plain where palaces once stood. Modi and Magni, sons of Thor, will join them there, and they will inherit their father's hammer, Mjollnir. And Balder and Hod will come back from the world of the dead; it will not be long before they, too, tread the new grass on Idavoll. Honir will be there as well, and he will hold the wand and foretell what is to come. The sons of Vili and Ve will make up the new number, the gods in heaven, home of the winds.

They will sit down in the sunlight and begin to talk. Turn by turn, they will call up such memories, memories such are known to them alone. They will talk over many things that happened in the past, and the evil Jormungand and the wolf Fenrir. And then, amongst the waving grass, they will find golden chessboards, treasures owned once by the Aesir, and gaze at them in wonder.

Many courts will rise once more, some good, some evil. The best place of all will be Gimli in heaven, a building fairer then the sun, roofed with gold. That is where the rulers will live, at peace with themselves and each other. Then there will be Brimir on Okolnir, where the ground is always warm underfoot; there will be plenty of good drink there for those who have a taste for it. And there will be Sindri, a fine hall that stands in the dark mountains of Nidafjoll, made wholly of red gold. Good men will live in these places.

But there will be another hall on Nastrond, the shore of corpses. That place in the underworld will be as vile as it is vast; all its doors will face north. Its walls and roof will be made of wattled snakes, their heads facing inward, blowing so much poison that it runs rivers through the hall. Oath breakers and murderers and philanders will wake through those rivers. Nidhogg, too, will outlive the fire and the flood and under Yggdrasil he will suck blood from the bodies of the dead.

The two humans who hid themselves deep within Yggdrasil-some say Hoddmimir's Wood –will be called Lif and Lifthrasir. Surt's fire will not scorch them; it will not even touch them, and their food will be the morning dew. Through the branches, through the leaves, they will see light come back, for before the sun is caught and eaten by the wolf Skoll, she will give birth to a daughter no less fair than herself, who will follow the same sky-path and light the world.

Lif and Lithrasir will have children. Their children will bear children. There will be life and new life, life everywhere on earth. That was the end; and this is the beginning.


	25. Words

**Words**

Aesir or Æsir: The race of gods who inhabit Asgard. Originally a group of warrior gods, led by Odin.

Angrboda (Distress-bringer): Giantess who was the mistress of Loki and mother of Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel.

Balder: Son of Odin and Frigg. Beautiful, wise, and gentle. He was killed by Hod and is to return after Ragnarok.

Bifrost: Flaming three-strand bridge between Asgard and Midgard.

Brising's necklace: Incomparable necklace, or possibly belt, secured by Freyja from four drawrfs.

Einherjar or Heroes: Dead warriors in Valhalla who fight by day and feast at night, awaiting Ragnarok, the end of the world.

Fenrir: Wolf son of Loki, who is bound by the gods and will remain so until Ragnarok, the end of the world.

Fimbulvetr: The terrible winter, three winters in duration, that will precede Ragnarok.

Fjalar: Cock that will crow to warn the giants when Ragnarok, the end of the world, is at hand.

Freyja: Daughter of Nijord. Foremost of the female Vanir or fertility goddesses.

Freyr: Son of Njord. Foremost of the male Vanir fertility gods

Frigg: Odin's wife and first amongst the goddesses. Mother of Balder.

Garm or Garmr: Hound chained in Gnipahellir, the cave at the entrance to Niflheim. He will break loose at Ragnarok and kill, and be killed by, the war god Tyr.

Gimli or Gimle: Hall that will be inhabited by the ruling gods in the world after Ragnarok.

Gjall or Gjallarhorn: orn of the god Heimdall which can be heard throughout the nine worlds.

Gnipahellir: Cave in front of the entrance to Niflheim where the hound Garm is chained.

Gullinkambi: Cock that wakes the Einherjar in Valhalla and will crow to warn the gods when Ragnarok is at hand.

Gungnir: Odin's magic spear, forged by dwarfs called the sons of Ivaldi.

Gylfi: King of Sweden who is tricked by the goddess Gefion.

Hati: Wolf who pursues the moon and will swallow it before Ragnrok. Snorri calls him Hati Hrodvitnisson.

Heimdall or Heimdallr: God who was the son of nine mothers. Owner of the horn Gjall and watchman of the gods. He is often identified with Rig who created the three faces of men.

Hel: Daughter of Loki. A monster half alive, and half dead who rules the realm of the dead also called Hel.

Hel: Realm of the dead, in Niflheim, presided over by the monster Hel.

Hod: Blind god who unwittingly killed his own brother Balder. He will return after Ragnarok.

Hoddmimir's Wood: Another name for the world tree, Yggdrasil.

Idavoll: Central plain in Asgard, site of Gladsheim and Vingolf, the halls where the principal gods and goddesses met in council.

Idunn: Goddess of springtime married to Bragi, the god of poetry. The golden apples of youth are in her keeping

Jamsaxa: Giantess who was mistress of Thor and mother of Magni.

Jormungand or Jormungandr: Serpent offspring of Loki and Angrboda. He encircles Midgard and bites his own tail. Also called the 'Midgard Serpent.'

Lif: Man who will hide in Yggdrasil, survive Ragnarok, and father children to re-people the earth.

Lifthrasir: Women who will hide in Yggdrasil, survive Ragnarok, and mother children to re-people the earth.

Loki: attractive, ambivalent, mischief-making god. Often called the Sly One, the Trickster, the Shape Changer, the Sky Traveler. He grows progressively more evil, causes the death of Balder, and is bound until the coming of Ragnarok, the end of the world.

Magni: Son of Thor and the giantess Jamsaxa. He and his brother Modi will inherit the hammer Mjollnir after Ragnarok.

Mimir: Wise god sent by the Aesir to the Vanir to seal their truce and killed by them. Odin preserved the head and set it by the Well of Mimir.

Mimir's Well or Spring of Mimir: Well of wisdom under the root of Yggdrasil in Jotunheim, protected by the head of Mimir.

Mjollnir: Thor's hammer, made by dwarfs Brokk and Eitri. Symbol of destruction, fertility, and resurrection.

Modi: Son of Thor. He and his brother Magni will inherit the hammer Mjollnir after Ragnarok.

Moon: Son of Mundilfari. He drives the moon on its course and determines its waxing and waning.

Muspell or Muspellheim: Realm of fire in the south, guarded by the giant Surt.

Naglfar: Ship made of dead men's nails that will carry the giants to the last battle at Ragnarok.

Nastrond: Place in Hel where hall of evil-doers is sited and where the dragon Nidhogg gnaws corpses.

Nidhogg: Dragon that gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasil in Niflheim and chews corpses.

Niflheim: A realm of freezing mist and darkness under one root of Yggdrasil. Hel lies within it.

Njord: One of the Vanir fertility gods and father of Freyr and Freyja.

Odin: father of Thor and first and foremost of the Aesir. God of poetry, battle and Death. He has many names amongst which are Allfather, the Terrible One, One-eyed, Father of Battle.

Okolnir: Place in the world to come after Ragnarok where the ground will always be warm. Site of the hall Brimir

Rime-giant: ice giant

Sindri: Hall in the world to come after Ragnarok with a roof of red gold.

Skirnir: Freyr's message who won the giantess Gerd for him.

Skoll: Wolf that pursues the sun and will swallow it before Ragnarok.

Sleipnir: Odin's eight legged horse. He was sired by the stallion Svadilfari and borne by Loki.

Sun: Daughter of Mundilfari. She drives the sun on its course.

Surt: The giant who had guarded Muspellheim since before the creation. He will set fire to the world at Ragnarok.

Svadilfari: Stallion that assists the giant mason to build the walls of Asgard.

Thor: Son of Odin and Earth, and husband of Sif. Second in the hierarchy of the gods and their guardian. God of the sky and thunder and so of fertility but equally associated with maintenance of law and order in Midgard. The most common of his many names are the Thunder God and Charioteer.

Tyr: God of War. Son of Odin. The bravest of Gods who sacrificed one hand so that the wolf Fenrir could be bound.

Vali: Son of Odin and his giant mistress Rind expressly conceived to take vengeance for his half-brother Balder's death.

Vanir: The race of fertility gods who were subsequently integrated with the Aesir.

Vidar: Son of Odin and the giantess Grid who will avenge Odin's death and survive Ragnarok.

Vigrid: Plain in Asgard described variously as 120 leagues in every direction, and as a hundred square miles, on which the final battle between gods and man, giants and monsters will take place.

Yggdrasil: The world tree, an ash that linked and sheltered all the worlds.

**The Nine Worlds**

Vanaheim: Land of the Vanir. (exists in Asgard)

Asgard: World of the Aesir (gods).

Alfheim: Land of the light elves. (exists in Asgard)

Nidavellir: Land of the dwarfs. (exists in Midgard)

Midgard: Middle World. Lorld of the humans.

Svartalheim: Land of the dark elves. (exists in Midgard)

Jotunheim: Land of the giants. (exists in Midgard)

Hel: Realm of the dead. (exists in Niflheim)

Niflheim: World of the dead (exists in Niflheim)


	26. SEQUEL!

Out of sheer boredom and stunning creativity threw role playing with my boyfriend I am creating a sequel to Demigods of Ragnarok it will be titled Change of Fate, because I can't think of a better name. It will continue with Attor and Julia but a total switch around where Attor wakes up in a strange new reality after the world we know is "supposedly" destroyed. This I warn you in a complete mythology made up from me and my Nai (only I can call him that!) and since the names change and there are some confusing parts I am putting a list down here, though not everything will be on the list because it's a very short one.

Planet-Riggen

People of this planet-Riggis

Ushi-Attor

Julia-Kina

Reez-Vidar

Shou-Vali

Kami-Balder (he's the bad guy *tear*)

Krenacht-Hod

Hik-Modi

Nanie-Magni

Rasz (2)-Honir (he's only introduced in the second official version of Ragnarok)

Anete-absolutely no clue

So I hope to put it up soon and I hope you enjoy it and I am not making up a whole new language for this thing, but you know comment real quick and tell me what you think of this idea.


End file.
